Mistaken Identity
by SilverBlood666
Summary: [Not a One Shot anymore!] A blankie scenario. A good one, if you ask me... But it's up to you. Review please! The very first chapter contains a violent rape scene. I didn't write the first chapter though. DON'T JUDGE ME! lol. Anyway, what comes after chap
1. Okay, this is what MY story went off of

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**: I DID NOT write this. As you can see below. I DO NOT write lemons. I'll read 'em, but I don't write 'em. Eh... enjoy, I guess.  
  
Sesshomaru & Kagome  
  
a fanfic by _Jinah Lee_  
  
**_WARNING_**: contains lemony content. Read at your own risk. (Rape)  
  
Sesshomaru dragged himself through the snow. Carried in his arms, unconscious and unaware, was Kagome. Sesshomaru had kidnapped her while his stupid half brother and the rest of them were sleeping. But he didn't expect it to be cold like this.

He looked down and saw that her lips were turning blue. Looking up, he could see a tiny cabin far into the distance.

When he got there, he could tell that the whole cottage was deserted. The only thing that was left was an old, rusty blanket. Sesshomaru dropped Kagome and wrapped now shivering violently Kagome, not too gently.

_'Damn humans'_ he thought. _'they're always so weak.'_

After 10 minutes, Kagome turned to normal color again, and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru stared at her. he had to admit she was rather beautiful. She moaned slightly. Sesshomaru could feel his manhood harden.

_'Feh. I could use seeing that halfling in pain.'_ Sesshomaru thought to assure himself.

He removed the blanket. She groaned, and woke up, and gasped as she saw Sesshomaru. He smiled.

"If you do what I tell you, I won't kill you" he said.

Kagome went pale, and before she could even scream, she was on the ground, Sesshomaru's hand pressing hard on her bosoms the other ripping away her clothes. When she realized what he was about to do, she struggled, only to get her hand and mouth muffled and held back by his tail.

Sesshomaru undressed himself, than started touching her body. When Kagome started to shiver from the cold, Sesshomaru lay down above her and kissed her. Kagome could feel his wet, hot tongue being pushed in to her mouth, tasting her.

He smiled and started licking her face. First on the cheeks and going down to her breasts. He sucked and touched it, squeezing it until she screamed in agony. having enough of her bosoms, he climbed lower and opened her legs. He licked there too, enjoying as Kagome wiggled and arched her back. He kept licking across her, opening, then touched it with his finger, then put his finger in to her. he could hear her muffled scream and tears. he put his hand in it, widening her cilt. He poked her barrier, and pushed an inch. Kagome cried even more. He pulled it out, ant it was covered in thick, yellow liquid. now he lay down so he was on his stomach on top of Kagome facing her opening and Kagome his penis. He pushed down and at the same time put his nose against her. Kagome struggled to get his manhood out of her mouth. Bile rose in her throat, surrounding him with th hot liquid. Before he could stop himself, a dog-like howl of pleasure was ripped from his throat.

He lay on her properly again, and kissed her even more deeply and longer. He bent her knees and positioned himself on her.

"I tell you, you're going to enjoy this" he said. And he pushed in to her.

Kagome screamed. She never experienced that much pain before. His penis was too big. He smiled again and repeated over and over again. He once again started to suck on her nipple as she went pale.

He bit slightly and blood started flowing. He thrust even more harshly, ripping her virginity away. After few more minutes, he released hot liquid into her.

"OH, I love this." he said.


	2. Mistaken Identity

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**: I'm continuing off the first chapter, WHICH WAS NOT MY STORY!! (By the way)Enjoy! (Please review!)

__

_'If I'm feeling this cold, Kagome and the others have to be freezing.'_ InuYasha thought, holding his wounded shoulder.

They had just gotten out of a fight with another one of Naraku's golem puppets. Sango and Miroku were keeping it distracted while InuYasha went in for the kill. The puppet must have been expecting this because it shot one of its root-like arms into his shoulder. It didn't stop him from slicing the golem's head off.

After Kagome took care of everyone's wounds, she suddenly felt a twinge in her mind. That meant that there was a Shikon Jewel shard nearby. It was coming from the north. So, they started walking.

_'Now we're caught in this damn blizzard.'_ He thought.

"Hey, are you guys all right back there?" InuYasha called. He heard one or two muffled replies. It was Sango and Miroku. Kagome and Shippo didn't answer.  
Turning around, there was no one to be seen or heard. He waited a minute before walking back.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, "Shippo!"

No answer. He passed Sango and Miroku.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"She was r-right b-behind us," Miroku replied.

"We j-just saw her. She c-can't b-b-be far," Sango told him.

InuYasha struggled to pick up Kagome's scent in the howling wind. There! It was faint, but it was there.

"Kagome!" he shouted. "Shippo!"

As if on cue, the little kitsune appeared at InuYasha's feet.  
"I-InuYasha! C-come quick! It's K-Kagome! She's asleep and I can't wake her up!"

"Take me to her!" InuYasha demanded.

Shippo rushed off with InuYasha close behind. It seemed like forever before they found Kagome lying face down in a snowdrift.

He took off her backpack, took the top of his kimono and wrapped it around her. InuYasha put the pack on his own shoulders and pick Kagome up from the snow. He cradled her to him, trying to pass his body heat to her frozen body.

"Shippo, help me keep her warm until we find shelter."

"Is she gonna be okay?" he squeaked, hopping lightly onto her stomach.

"Yeah," InuYasha assured, more to himself that anyone.

He walked back to where Miroku and Sango were standing.

"We need to find shelter!" Miroku yelled over the wind.

"You don't think I know that?" InuYasha snapped.

Then miraculously, through the snow, InuYasha caught a glimpse of something large and dark.

"We make for that cabin ahead," he shouted, looking down at Kagome.

Her lips were a dark blue, her skin pale, and she was shivering violently. Her clothes were soaked, she wasn't going to last much longer.

_'Hold on, Kagome,'_ InuYasha thought, _'Please hold on.'_

Just as it was beginning to get dark, they all reached the cabin. Inuyasha went in first with Kagome, then Sango, then Miroku.

InuYasha set Kagome gently down on the floor and quickly looked through her bag for a blanket.

"Hold on, Kagome," Shippo pleaded.

_'Ah ha! Found it!'_ InuYasha thought, pulling a blanket out of the bag.

He started to wrap Kagome in it and remembered her clothes were wet. He knew what he had to do.

_'Why me?'_ he thought.

"I'll see if there are any fire sticks in the bag," Miroku said, getting it and dragging it away.

InuYasha closed his eyes enough to see what he was doing and gently started to unbutton her blouse. A blush spread across his cheeks.

_'She's going to be 'sitting' me for weeks!!'_ he thought.

Finally, the top was unbuttoned. InuYasha's curiosity got the better of him and he opened his eyes. There was a small white strappy thing going around her chest. He breathed a small sigh of relief. Next came the skirt and again, she had something on under that too.

Suddenly, it got deathly cold, and his shoulder felt like it was on fire.

_'Not now. Please, not now, at least wait until I'm sure Kagome will be okay.'_ InuYasha thought desperately.

As always, the new moon never waited until a more convenient time for him. His demon blood ebbed away as human blood replaced it, sapping his strength.

His claws turned to normal hands, his fangs drew back leaving normal canines, and his long silver hair flourished to jet black. He was getting weaker and weaker almost falling on top of Kagome.

Miroku had just finished building a smokeless fire when he turned back to InuYasha.

"Sango! He's turned human!" he gasped, getting up from the fire.

"I'm fine!" InuYasha growled.

"No, you're not. You're not used to being human and you could freeze, just like the rest of us," Sango argued.

"I'm fine," InuYasha said again. "If you're gonna do anything, forget it."

With that said, he finished wrapping Kagome in the blanket. Then made his way to the fire.

Black dots invaded his vision from the loss of blood from his shoulder. His demon body could handle that, but he wasn't a demon anymore.

The dots grew until InuYasha couldn't see anymore. His mind gave into the overcoming darkness.

When he woke, the first thing he noticed was that he was warm. InuYasha lifted his head and saw that Sango and Miroku had found another blanket, they were sharing.

The pain in his shoulder had lessened, there were new bandages on it too.

Propping himself up on his elbow, InuYasha saw with a great shock, he was sharing the blanket he was under with Kagome.  
_'I don't want to get too close to her, even if I do think I love her,'_ he thought.

Kagome was still asleep as she put her arm on his shoulder. He winced from pain. His muscles tense. Looking at the peaceful expression on her face, InuYasha lay back down and forced himself to relax.

Then, before he knew it, drifted off to sleep.

For the first time since he was a child, InuYasha dreamed.

He dreamed that Sessomaru came back to kidnap Kagome again. Kikyo was under his control and when InuYasha tried to help her, he was shot in the shoulder being pinned to the Sacred Tree once again. Just like fifty years ago.

"InuYasha, help! " Kagome screamed as she was carried off.

He tried to pull the arrow out, but every time he touched it, a unbearable amount of energy pulsed throughout his body.

"Kikyo, please, let me go after them." InuYasha pleaded with the priestess. "Let me go."

As Sessomaru and Kagome faded into the distance, she screamed again.

InuYasha woke with a start. The scream still ringing in his ears. He looked down at Kagome. She was safe.

"Just a dream." he whispered.

He wiped the cold sweat from his face and tried to relax. He caught her scent with his dull human senses and was calm. She had a strange effect on him. Her scent always calmed him, knowing she was there. Kagome's scent, like cherry blossoms almost made him lose control over his human emotions. InuYasha never trusted anyone as much as Kagome, not even Kikyo.

_'I think I love her, but I don't know how to say it,'_ he thought, incoherently, getting drowzy. _'I don't know how it would work anyway, we're from two diffrent times.'  
_

Before he could think any further, he fell asleep.

It hardly seemed like more than a few minuted when InuYasha was awakened by scream. A real one.

Kagome had woke up to find InuYasha sleeping peacefully next to her. She let out another shriek that would have made his ears flatten against his head, if he had been in his normal form, and the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

He made eye contact with her only to find she wasn't seeing him, InuYasha, but Sessomaru.

It was difficult to see her like this, terrified, the look in her eyes was what scared InuYasha the most.

There was a haunted look in them, as if she was reliving a terrible nightmare.

"Kagome, it's just me, Inu--"

"Get away," she sobbed, backing into the wall."Please, Sessomaru, get away from me."

_'Gods, what had Sessomaru done to her to make her so terrified?'_ InuYasha wondered, remembering she wouldn't tell anyone. Not even Sango

She sat against the wall, in only her underwear, and wept.

Sango and Miroku had both woke up at her scream.

"What's going on?" they asked, looking at InuYasha to Kagome.

"Kagome..." InuYasha started, retrieving the blanket.

He walked over to her slowly. Then threw the blanket over both their shoulders.

"It's just me,"InuYasha soothed.

He put an arm around her and hugged her close. She was shaking.

"It's just me," he said again, InuYasha put his chin gently on the top of her head. "He's not here."

Kagome leaned against him and continued to weep.

_'What in the seven hells did he do to you?'_ InuYasha wondered again.

After she had calmed down a bit, Kagome pulled back so she could look at him.

"Thank you," was all she said.

"For what? Scaring you out of your mind?" he scoffed.

Now that he knew she was all right, InuYasha tried to move away.

"No, ever since I met you, you've always been there for me," Kagome whispered.

He was shocked, no one had ever spoken to him like this before.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked,finally awake.

Miroku ansd Sango shrugged.

"I never trusted anyone before you came out of that well and freed me," InuYasha said, trying to pull away.

"Please, don't go yet," Kagome pleaded, hugging him closer, " I know you hate me, but--"

InuYasha relaxed, after a moment's hesitation, and allowed himself to be embraced.

"Kagome, you're wrong. I don't hate you at all. I just need time to figure out how to say all the things that are spinning around in my head." InuYasha explained."That's all."  
  
The End


	3. Next Chapter I dk why though

Mistaken Identity – Part Two 

**_Author'a Note:_** I don't know why I'm making another part to this… but here.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything but the storyline. Now go away, mean, nasty lawyers!

* * *

A few months later, Kagome was still having trouble sleeping. If she woke during the night, Inuyasha made sure that he was with her to make sure she was okay.

Both she and Inuyasha knew there was something wrong. She still wouldn't talk to him (or anyone else, for that matter) about what Sesshomaru did to her on that cold, fateful night.

Today was no different. It was night. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were already in a deep sleep. Kagome, on the other hand, tossed and turned, plagued by nightmares.

"No…" she muttered, twisting her body, "Stop… _Please!_"

Inuyasha was the only one awake, aside from Kirara, but she was just a cat, which he didn't particularly care too much for.

The half demon hopped out of the tree he was sitting in and landed by her side by the fire. Looking closer, he saw tears glistening on her eyelashes, not quite falling yet.

"Kagome," Inuyasha shook her slightly, but got no response.

She muttered something else. Not even his keen dog ears caught it.

"Wake up," he said into her ear.

Still, Kagome didn't respond to him. She didn't wake up, but calmed somewhat.

Deciding she would be okay for now, Inuyasha added some more wood to the fire, then leapt back into his tree and fell asleep. It didn't seem like he was sleeping too long before he woke to a quiet voice.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm…? He blinked, trying to clear his eyes of sleep.

He looked down to see Kagome staring up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She looked at the ground, breaking eye contact with him.

"C-can… Do… you think you could come down here?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha was about to say one of his usual cutting remarks, but remembered himself in time. He leapt lightly to the ground, landing next to Kagome with a soft 'thud'. She saw him coming, knew he wasn't going to land on her, but she still shied away with a small gasp.

In the last few moths, Kagome had become so timid and afraid… Her eyes were constantly clouded with fear anymore. It broke Inuyasha's heart to see the once strong, vibrant girl turn into this.

"Sorry if I scared you," Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome just shook her head without the slightest hint of a smile.

He glanced at Sango, Miroku and Shippo's sleeping forms, satisfied by their breathing that they were all still in a deep sleep.

"So," Inuyasha prompted, sitting down by the fire, "what's up?"

Kagome sat down next to him, about two feet away. Another thing that had happened; she had become skittish around everyone, especially Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she started, "when you were injured a few months ago and turned human during that horrible blizzard… and I woke up next to you…"

Kagome stopped, not being able to go on. The half demon scooted closer and put a hand on her shoulder. To his surprise, she didn't flinch away, nor did she lean into it.

She took a shuddering breath and tried to continue.

"Before, when… I was missing…" she said haltingly, "I'm sure you know that… He took me."

Kagome couldn't even bring herself to say his name. She hated the sniveling weakling that she had become.

"Yes., I know," Inuyasha got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Kagome, what happened to you while you were there?"

Silent sobs wracked her small frame as she mentally relived that night. The half demon moved closer and wrapped her in his arms and Kagome allowed herself to be embraced by Inuyasha.

She cried into his chest for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath.

Pushing away from him, she tried to speak, but the words refused to come.

"Kagome, you know that you can tell me anything. I know I've been a jerk, but you can still talk to me," Inuyasha was practically begging her to open up and speak to him.

"He… he…" she felt as if she were choking, "Oh, Inuyasha! He raped me! Sesshomaru raped me!"

Kagome burst into tears again, hiding her face in her hands and bringing her knees to her chest.

Inuyasha's heart fell. He had always had a sneaking suspicion, but could never put his finger on what.

He wrapped his arms around her again, hugging her close to him.

Here was a girl who was so… innocent, so pure. And a monster had ripped it all away from her.

He growled out loud before he could stop himself. He felt Kagome stiffen in his arms out of fear.

"It's okay. You'll be fine," he assured her.

Kagome began to shake with sobs. It nearly killed him that there was nothing he could do for her.

After about ten minutes of Kagome crying and Inuyasha comforting her, she relaxed and her breathing evened out. Looking at her face, he saw that she was sleeping, peacefully, for the first time in months.

'_When I find that bastard…'_ Inuyasha thought venomously, _'He is going to die a most painful death…'_

Inuyasha decided right then and there to abandoned all thoughts of finding Naraku in favor of exacting revenge on Sesshomaru.

So, with an evil sort of smile on his face, Inuyasha fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Hey everyone. Hope you liked this. I guess I'm going to keep this going now, instead of it being a one-shot, like it was supposed to be. Lol. REVIEW! By the way, did anyone else notice how over rated Kagome is in all these fics? Ah well… Tell me how I did with the getting the characteristics!

Until next time,

Jillian


End file.
